A Call
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Maye is preparing for her date with Roxas when one simple call makes her night one she will never forget. RoxasxOc


**Hey, this is my first "Kingdom Hearts" fic", so please be gentle and nice! No flames!**

**I also do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

Maye was relaxing in her bed, staring up at the ceiling her blue eyes sparkling and her long red hair sprawling on the bed. There was nothing for her to do, so she decided to go online. She walked over to her computer and then she went into a chat room to see that Olette, Pence, and Hayner were online. She met them and Roxas last year when she first moved to Twilight Town and they have done a lot of things together. However, Olette and Roxas were the closet friends she ever had.

**StruggleFanGirl267****: Hey, guys.**

**Optimistic127****: Hey there, Maye.**

**PhotoGeek349****: Maye!**

**ToughGuy173****: Yo!**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: What's up with tomorrow?  
****Optimistic127****: Nothing much. Going to where we always meet. Why?  
****PhotoGeek349****: Maye's going on a date with Roxas tomorrow!  
****StruggleFanGirl267****: SHUT UP, PENCE!! LOL**

**ToughGuy173****: You are sooo lucky!**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: Hayner! You watch it or I will get you for when you set me and Roxas up by getting us stuck in that closet in your house the other night!!**

**ToughGuy173****: Easy there. I was just being a joker, you know! Anyway, what are you going to do on your date? We were all wondering since Roxas never told us.**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: We're going to see whatever is playing at the cinema and then we're going to think of what to do from there. You guys better not follow us!**

**PhotoGeek349****: We would never! If we did, what kind of friends would we be?**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: True. Olette, what do you think?**

**Optimistic127****: I agree with Pence. Just make sure to tell us when you're back home, ok? Oh! G2G! My mother needs me to help with the dishes. Talk to you later! (Logs off)**

**PhotoGeek349****: So, are you going to tell him?**

**ToughGuy173****: I think you should. (Logs off)**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: Hayner! Get back here! Never mind. Pence, what are you doing right now? Listening to music?**

**PhotoGeek349****: Yeah. Listening to some techno. Listening to the Rasmus again?**

**StruggleFanGirl267****: You bet I am! Roxas got me obsessed with them. He even got tickets for us to go see their concert next week.**

**PhotoGeek349****: Sweet. You're lucky. Anyway, I G2G. Talk to you later. (Logs off)**

**StruggleFanGirl349****: (Logs off)**

Maye got off and sighed. Now she was bored and hoped for something to happen. As if on cue, her cell rang, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Roxas' voice said.

Maye smiled. "Hey there, Roxy. What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing? Listening to the Rasmus again?"

"How is it that you people know what I am listening to?"

"Your background. Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. Why? Are you?"

"Yep! Can't wait to see your pretty self!"

Maye blushed. "Gee, thanks, Mr. Romanticism."

Roxas laughed. "I see. You can be so cute, especially in those cute pink fuzzy pajamas with the bunnies on them."

Maye's green eyes were widened and she cried out, "What?! Where are you and how did you know what I was wearing?!"

"Heh, look outside your balcony window."

Then the brunette slowly turned and she saw Roxas outside her window, standing on a tree branch, cell in hand. She frowned and hung up as she approached the door. She opened it, walked into the balcony and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Roxas grinned as he put away his cell, giving her a goofy grin that it like his brother Sora's.

"What do you think you are doing here, on the eve of our date?!" Maye demanded once again.

Jumping onto the balcony Roxas replied, "I came to see my date. Is it a crime to see you?"

Blushing a little and looking away, Maye muttered, "No… You could have told me…"

Roxas pouted, "Hey! I thought you liked romantic entrances like that. Don't girls always go crazy for that stuff?"

"Well, that was romantic but sudden, I can give you that. Why are you here, really?"

Then the blonde boy walked over and cupped a hand on her cheek. "I really wanted to see you, Maye…"

Maye blushed more as she felt the warmth on his hand transfer to her cool cheek. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Maye, is someone in there?" Maye's mother Dawn asked.

She ran to the door, opened it, and her mother stood there, a confused look on her face.

She said, "No one is here. I was just trying to mimic Seifer's voice for Hayner's prank. Yeah!"

"I thought I heard Roxas' voice, though."

Maye flinched. "No! It's not him! I was also mimicking him as well!"

Dawn nodded. "Ok then. Goodnight."

"Night."

After that, Maye closed the door and locked it. By the time she did, she turned and saw that Roxas was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, thinking that Roxas left. She then closed her balcony door and sat on her dresser. She closed her eyes and sighed once more before she reached for her hairbrush, but it wasn't on the spot she left it on this morning. She suddenly gasped softly as she felt her hair being brushed by very gentle strokes.

She heard a voice whisper, "Allow me… Just relax…"

Maye moaned in content, closing her eyes again. "Roxas… Where were you hiding?"

"Your closet. It was the only thing that came into mind."

"Cleaver… Unlike Hayner, you are the most cleaver one besides Olette. That's what Pence always said to me."

Dealing with a tangle gently, Roxas asked, "Does Pence always tell you things about me and the others?"

Maye nodded. "Yeah, he did. That got me to admire you guys."

Roxas let out a chuckle. "That's Pence for you. He's more than a photographer; he's a very good friend."

"That's for sure."

Then the hairbrush was put down and then Roxas soon wrapped his arm around her chest, the other around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling softly. Maye sighed in content again as she leaned on him, feeling the radiating heat of his body.

She moaned out, "Roxas, I have to go to bed…"

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I need some sleep so I would not be tired for our date tomorrow…"

Then Roxas said, "Ok then."

Maye stood and Roxas was heading towards the balcony door when he stood there. Maye saw this and looked at him with an odd look on her face.

She asked, "Roxas? What's up?"

Roxas soon turned, walked towards her, held her chin, leaned in, eyes closed, and gently but slowly brushed his lips on hers. He looked into her widened eyes before he leaned in again and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her fully. Maye deeply inhaled and closed her eyes, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Roxas had his free arm around her waist. They pulled away a moment later and gazed into each other's eyes.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Roxas whispered, "You need some sleep…"

Maye nodded, kissing his cheek with a smile. "I know…"

Then Roxas carried her to bed and tucked her in. He gave her one last kiss before he walked out to the balcony.

"Roxas?" Maye called out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you."

Roxas smiled. "I love you too. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

After that, Roxas climbed down the tree and then ran into the darkness of the street, smiling that he finally got to do what his body wanted him to do. However, little did he know was that a figure in black was standing on the top of a lamp post, watching him run off. Some Heartless were right besides him, crawling around like creepy insects.

"Enjoy your life while you can, Roxas. Soon you will remember everything. About Organization XIII and our friendship…"

Then the figure soon disappeared into the night and the Heartless went along with him in a swirl of flames.


End file.
